


Random Tales of Berseria Skits

by FeelsLanding



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen, Literary References & Allusions, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLanding/pseuds/FeelsLanding
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots I decided to cobble together. I have a skit organizer and ideas are welcomed.Hopefully, you enjoy what you read because these are written on the spot without much planning.Props to anyone who finds the various references peppered here and there. (Some are obvious while others a bit harder.)





	1. Magilou's Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew decided to spend the night in Tabatha's Bar. With Velvet and Eleanor turning in for the night, Rokurou and Eizen in the middle of a heated drinking contest, Laphicet and Magilou are left sitting next to each other. The Great Magilou be damned before she dies of boredom. On that note, she decides to amuse herself.

# Magilou’s Ears

     The party had returned to Loegress and took residence at the Tavern. Rokurou and Eizen were in the middle the middle of a heated drinking contest to settle their fishing competition. Neither could catch a fish to save their life; all because of the Reaper’s Curse. Velvet had retired early, preferring to keep herself from being dragged into their silly contest. She was only nineteen which meant she couldn’t drink. Enjoying food was out of the question so she ate quickly and let herself out with a brief, “Night Phi,”. Eleanor followed shortly afterward, bidding a goodnight to the group. Laphicet was helping himself to Tabatha’s peach pie, his mouth blanketed in its contents.

     “Keep going like that and you’ll start eating the plate!” Magilou grinned. The great witch stayed just to see what would happen to Laphicet’s elder brother figures. Will they drink the place drier than the sun? Or shall one slip into the cold embrace of unconsciousness? The alarmingly rising stacks of empty bottles supported the former. A small clang, of Laphicet’s fork hitting his plate caught her attention. Tilting her head, Magilou saw wide eyes like she had revealed the darkest truth of the world. Or, maybe he was imitating a very cute deer. “It was a joke kid,” The witch reassured the boy.

     He shook his head, “I know,”

     “Oh? Then what’s with those doe eyes?” Magilou asked. She gasped, “Could you have possibly fallen for little ole me? I mean, of course, there was no wa-”

     “That’s not it,” Laphicet frowned.

     “Then what is it?”

     “How do I put this,” the boy paused, closed his eyes, and asked, “I’ve never noticed it before but, why do you have pointy ears?”

     Aww, he was actually concerned about whether or not his question would hurt her feelings, not like she cared either way. An idea popped into her head, if she was going to answer his question, she might as well have a little fun.

     “All the ears I see are round and come in different shapes but, never pointy,” Laphicet elaborated. “I haven’t even read about pointy ears in my books,”

     Smirking, “Laphicet, my dear my ears are pointy because of a wonderful little spell that allows me to hear every teensy weensy sound.” To be completely honest she was just born with these ears, at least that’s what she remembered, probably.

     “Wow really?”

     “Oh yes I can even hear the sounds you make while thinking of me,”

     His face instantly turned the darkest shade of red, “MAGILOU!” In the background, Tabatha chuckled to herself muttering something about young love. The young Malak curled his hands into fists and started shaking them at her.

     “What have you done now Magilou?” Velvet grumbled. With her witch senses tingling, Magilou leaned to the right. A flying bottle whistled past her head, the air tickling the pointed tip of her left ear.

     “Velvet dear, when will you realize there are better ways of expressing your gratitude towards me? I only revealed to the boy, a healthy habit any growing young man will experience!” The great witch rested against the table, her legs crossed, “He’s taking his first steps to adulthood and as an adult, I have to make sure he doesn’t fall back down.”

     “Then let him fall down, he can get back up himself,” Velvet countered. Calamity herself turned to Laphicet, her eyes bearing down on him, “Isn’t that right Phi?”

     The boy, already startled by what transpired quickly replied, “I only wanted to know why her ears were pointy,”

 

 

 

 


	2. Double Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first coin taken by a crow, second by Griffin and third overcoming logic itself and exploding, Rokurou comes up with a foolproof plan to counter Eizen's curse. Or is he just being needlessly hopefull? Either way, the daemon is hyped and willing to try.

# Double Down

     Rokurou had a perfect idea, one that couldn’t possibly fail, at least he hoped it wouldn’t. The crew had returned to Titania to check up on Dyle and the others. The moment the Van Eltia docked, in the south port, the swordsman jumped off and disappeared into the prison. “What’s got him all excited?” Velvet asked.

     “It’s simple, he didn’t want to be lunch for our hungry deamon lady,” Magilou retorted; the ship had run out of food. When Velvet had gone down into the hull to check on their supplies, the food had gone rotten leaving only drinks.

     “I think a witch will do just fine,”

     “But Velvet, you need to prepare me with the finest of seasoning and pampering imaginable before I suit your unimaginably high standards!”

     “I’ll lower them just for you,” the female deamon retorted. Like a predator, Velvet walked slowly towards Magilou. Each step, feeling even more dangerous than the last.

     “Humph if you can’t satisfy _my_ standards then there’s no point in letting you eat me,” The witch said.

     Eizen had come down from the helm with Laphicet and Eleanor, “Enough you two, we need to head inside and grab some grub.” Velvet had closed the distance and turned right, heading down the ramp to the stone dock.

     Rokurou quickly scouted the rooms of the prison, finally finding his goal in one of the cells a floor bellow. If he hadn’t been so used to the layout of the place, he would have easily gotten lost. Everything looked the same, even the paintings the crew had brought from their expeditions. Eizen had been constantly defending the art. That was until his curse caused him to accidentally drop one of the paintings into the water. Needless to say, the life preserver didn’t do much to save the sinking artwork.

     “Hey Kurogane, remember the time you made those double-sided tails coins?” Rokurou asked.

     “Hmm yes I do, you still haven’t told me if they worked or not,” The blacksmith replied.

     Rokurou remembered those events vividly, “Well you see, the first one was taken by a crow, the second was taken by the Prince’s bird, and the last one kinda just.”

     “Kind of what?”

     “It exploded,” the swordsman replied bluntly.

     “WHAT?” Kurogane shouted, nearly waking up Kamoana who was just a few cells away. Furious stomping echoed. “Oh no,”

     “Kurogane? What did I say about being too loud?” Medissa looked furious.

     “We’re sorry,” Rokurou said, bowing down. Using his left hand, he motioned for Kurogane to do the same, except the blacksmith couldn’t see. So, he tried grabbing the smith’s head instead only for his hand to completely miss and pass through empty space. “Well, this is awkward. Say, Kurogane why don’t we move elsewhere?”

     “Of course,” The deamon replied. The pair scampered away from Medissa’s death glare. “Even without a pair of eyes, I could feel her stare,”

     “Yeah, although I'm pretty sure Velvet is the queen of all glares,” Rokurou grinned, “Anyways how in the world did something you make explode?”

     “They never do,” Kurogane replied instantly.

     “Yeah about that, mind making some more coins? This time both sides are Dhaos, but both are colored differently,”

     “Very well, I shall craft more coins,”

     “Great! I’ll bring Eizen over,” Rokurou said then ran off.

      Aifreed’s First-Mate was busy overseeing the resupply, ordering the pirates around and, making sure the food wasn’t going to spoil midway through their next voyage. “Benwick! How are potatoes?” Eizen shouted, his voice penetrating through the hull of the Van Eltia.

     “We won’t be dying from poison, sir!”

     Titania’s doors opened, revealing Rokurou with a big grin plastered on his face. “Hey Eizen I think this time I got the perfect plan,”

     “What plan?”

     “Last time, the coins had heads on both sides,”

     “Oh, that was awhile ago wasn’t it? I doubt you have anything to counter my curse,”

     “Oh but, I do. See instead of trying to get heads? Why not double down on tails?”

     Eizen sighed, “What’s the point? I get tails anyways.”

     “Wouldn’t it be somewhat satisfying to at least get a different side?” The swordsman asked. Sure it won’t be as good as getting heads but, at least he can get some variety.

     The pirate sighed, “Fine I’ll give it a try. Where are the coins?”

     Rokurou turned around, “They’re with Kurogane come on,”

     “Benwick you’re in charge for awhile!”

     A muffled, “Right boss!” came from the ship.

     Following the sound of Kurogane’s hammering, they made their way down a floor where the smith had finished hammering out the last coin. Kurogane stood up, turned towards the two, “It is done. This time I made sure they won’t explode.” He held out his hand. The coin looked exactly the same as Eizen’s vessel. The only difference was the color, one side was red, the other was blue. “The red represents tails and the blue, heads,” he explained, “Should this work I will prepare more.”

     “We’re inside so there’s no way a bird will come and snatch it, and Kurogane made sure they won’t spontaneously combust,” Rokurou explained.

     Having already made his decision, Eizen grabbed the coin, “Alright I’ll flip for the blue.” Moving his hand into position, he flipped the coin, a light ting resounding from the contact of Eizen’s thumb and the metal. As if time had stopped, the coin hovered in the air for a brief moment. A second passed, and the coin maintained its height. Another second and it finally began its decent.

     “Eizen. Look I found an amazing costume for you to try on!” Magilou shouted as she marched towards the trio triumphantly, Bienfu following closely while dragging a red variant of his usual clothes. The distraction caused Eizen to turn towards the witch’s voice, his hand changed position. As if in slow motion, the coin slipped through his fingers and lodged perfectly on its edge between two gray stones.

     “Why Magilou? Why now?” the Malak sighed, “If it isn’t crows or explosions, It’s Magilou.”


	3. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating a code red daemon, the crew rest for the night, only for ravenous sounds to awaken The Lord of Calamity.

# Appetite

     The sun had set long before the final move. “Form Zero, Sunder!” Rokurou yelled, finishing the largest code red daemon they had ever faced with a slice along its abdomen. A deafening scream erupted, and the beast exploded, its guts flying everywhere, covering the party. Velvet and Eleanor moved to protect Laphicet from the flying body pieces. Eizen observed the spectacle, never having experienced a monster that blows up once defeated.

     Magilou pulled out one of her cards, expanded it and sheltered herself from the flying monster parts. With more magical paper, she made herself a chair and sat down, “My Rokurou, you sure know how to show us the good stuff!”

     “That was good practice!” Rokurou laughed. Sweat and daemon debris covered him from head to toe. “Time for some grub! My treat,” the

     “Aye, after a fight it is wise to always fill your belly. Skimping on an important part of life would be a travesty. However, the meal must be fulfilling. I doubt that the food you prepare will be anything but,”

     Rokurou pointed a blade at Eizen, “You making fun of the Rangetsu style?”

     Eleanor rushed to the swordsman’s side and pushed his arm away, “No! Your food is great!”

     “Then why can’t I cook?” Rokurou asked.

     The exorcist stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse, “W-well it’s becau-” only to be cut off by a wave from their leader.

     The female daemon gave Rokurou a look, and went to their packs, pulled out one a meal he prepared before, “We might as well be eating air,” The food was supposed to be made of premium meat, seasoned by Velvet but, it was transparent and it looked like the seasoning was floating in midair. A gust of wind only served to further her reason, the food floated up into the air and drifted off like a leaf riding a strong breeze.

     Rokurou blinked a few times, “… Okay, you have a point.”

     “Eleanor, I’ll be cooking for tonight,” Velvet said.

     “R-right!” the exorcist replied.

     Velvet opened three more packs and pulled out the raw ingredients for the Twin Shark Meuniere she wanted to make. “Rokurou, Eleanor, Phi get the fireplace going,” Velvet ordered, “And Eizen you’re bringing the wood.”. The pirate nodded and scouted the perimeter for dry tinder and fuel. Phi gathered rocks to make a circle, isolating the fire and preventing the outer edge of the ground of catching fire. Meanwhile, Velvet grabbed a cutting board and set it on a large log twice her size. Magilou, as usual, was doing absolutely nothing, but the group had learned to stop pestering her with tasks, especially when she held their traveling papers hostage over a fire pit.

     With the ingredients on the cutting board, she cut the Shark into slices. Velvet lightly squeezed lemon on each slice and let it marinate. Next, she prepared the flour by adding olive oil, and seasoning. Each slice was placed down on top of the fine powder and delicately coated. Footsteps approached her and from the sound, she could tell it was Phi, “Is it ready?” Laphicet asked.

     “Almost, just be patient alright? If you can’t wait, then distract yourself with a book,” Velvet replied.

     Phi’s stomach growled something awful, causing Magilou to laugh, “Maybe it’s the other way around. Laphicet might eat Velvet instead! Or maybe… If both of you are hungry, you’ll eat each other.”

     “Yeah I do feel kinda hungry,” Velvet said, “Hungry for a certain irritating witch.”. She had finished preparing the food and had lowered the seasoned shark into the pan. Adding more olive oil, Velvet began frying the shark. This was her first time trying the recipe out, even if she couldn’t taste anything, Laphicet was always a reliable taste tester. Taking one of the slices, she cut a piece, cooled it down by blowing on it and offered it to Laphicet, “Hey Phi, mind trying this?”

     “Sure!” Phi answered excitedly, immediately rushing over to try Velvet’s cooking. In a single chomp, the food disappeared into his mouth. “This is great!” Laphicet beamed.

     “Cool, let’s dig in,” Rokurou said as he grabbed a plate from one of their bags.

     “Aye, to taste the sea sounds like a good idea,” Eizen commented, as he accepted a plate from Rokurou.

     "Well since you prepared such a wonderful dish, I’ll be generous and make a table and some chairs,” Magilou offered.

     The rest of the gang looked at her incredulously. “Now you decide to do something?” Velvet asked.

     “What? No thank you Magilou? Or maybe you’re too kind?” Magilou replied.

     Laphicet smiled, sat down on a chair ready to dig into the food and said, “Thank you Magilou.”

     “See? The kid gets it. Just don’t go spilling everything on my cards,” Magilou said radiantly. The party settled down into their seats and began eating. Velvet was first to finish; tasting nothing tended to make nearly any kind of texture unpleasant. She bid them a goodnight and headed to her tent on the far side of the camping area. Eizen entertained the remainder of the group with stories about Aifread and their journey to the far continent. An hour passed and everyone washed the plates and put the fire out, after double checking their supplies, they went to their tents to rest for the next day.

     Light rustling disturbed Velvet’s sleep and alerted her to an intruder. Opening her eyes, she let them take a second to adjust to the darkness. The group wasn't used to anyone sneaking up on them, usually, the reaper’s curse took care of them long before they got close. This time, however, looks like the invader had some luck. Whoever it is, she’ll make sure to deal with it before the others wake up. Their fight with a code red daemon lasted until midnight, leaving the party exhausted. They would the rest for their next objective, the Class 4 Island: Elite Quarter, which was the last Class 4 Island the abbey had warned the public of. More rustling came from her left, giving away their position. _Dammit, that’s where Phi is!_ Velvet thought. She stood up, making sure not to make any noise and started sneaking towards the other side of their campsite which was located behind a large tree.

     Velvet advanced hastily to the other side where Phi was, fearing the worst. Loud munching noises and slurping forced her to lose all stealth she had. Velvet had lost so many people, if she lost Phi too, her last pillar of sanity would disappear. Rushing past the tree she turned, her blade unsheathed and eyes feral. Velvet dug her boots into the ground and slid across the earth, spewing dirt upwards. Unleashing her left arm Velvet grabbed the intruder with blind fury.

     All adrenaline fled from her body, only her frantic beating heart remained, “Phi?” Velvet asked. The one she held in her hand was Laphicet, not some intruder. Questions flooded her mind; what was he doing? Why at night where no one can see him? What were the sounds he made? She glared at him, let him go and then proceeded to berate him till the sun came up, “Phi don’t make me worry like that ever again!”; Her daemon arm was long gone.

     The boy could only gaze at the ground, afraid of meeting Velvet’s eyes, muttering, “I’m sorry Velvet, I was still hungry.”

     The daemon looked at Phi in bewilderment, “All of this?” Velvet said, pointing at the mess of gels he made.

     “Yeah, they just taste great you know?”

     “No Phi, I don’t,” Velvet replied solemnly. Her face softened and knelt down to hug the boy, “If you’re ever hungry, come to me and I’ll make something alright? If there’s no time, I’ll still make time. Just never go sneaking out just so you can stuff your face full of gels.” Velvet could feel his embarrassment, the heat brought comfort to her, his feelings were proof that he’s alive.

     “I’m s-sorry,” Laphicet mumbled. He tried pushing himself away from her, only to meet resistance, “Uh Velvet?” He felt her warm breath tickle his head, her rhythmical breathing almost a lullaby. Her arms protected him from the cold.

     “Come on I’ll tuck you in okay?” Velvet whispered. Taking Phi’s hand, she pulled him towards his sleeping bag in the tent. Arriving where the others rested, Phi got into his bag, “Would you like a song?”

     “Sorry Velvet,” Phi apologized.

     Sighing, “Enough with that, right now, you need your sleep. How else are you going to grow?” Velvet pondered a bit, “Then again a small Phi is a cute one.”

     “I don’t want to be called cute!” Phi grumbled, “But a song would be nice.”

     Velvet smiled, and hummed a tune, intent on making the young Malak's eyes heavy. It was a song her sister had sung whenever she couldn’t sleep. It only took a minute at most, and she had used the same song to put Laphi to sleep whenever he had the same problem. It had that upbeat, yet calm, somber feeling about two figures that deeply enjoyed each others company under a beautiful starry sky. The second half was rather sad, so she changed the lyrics to suit a lullaby.

     “Hey Velvet what song is that?” Phi asked, his eyes already closed, mere moments before he drifted into the realm of dreams.

     “It’s a song my sister taught me called Starry Heavens,” Velvet answered gently. By the time she finished the song, Phi was fast asleep. The Lord of Calamity smiled, leaned down and kissed boy’s forehead, as a mother would her child.

     Unknown to the daemon, a certain witch heard it all. As calamity slept once again, Magilou could only release a single thought, "Out of all of us, You're the only one I can see with a family."


	4. Best Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first journey to The Far Continent excited the merry band of misfits. Except now they're lost in a massive forest. Thank you Eizen.

#  Best Left Alone

     Velvet brushed her right hand through her silky obsidian hair, "Just admit it, we're lost Eizen,". For the first time, the group journeyed to The Far Continent. For what felt like an entire month, they wandered the woods, with no sense of direction to guide them. Rokurou suggested cutting his way through the forest; the party immediately shut down his idea. That was early on when a day passed without progress. After another day wasted, he proposed it again, and the crew agreed; it ended with one of his short swords snapping in half once it contacted the rough bark of the tree. Dry leaves covered the ground that crunched under the pressure of their weight. No matter where they looked, everything was the same. Left, right, up, down, diagonal, hell even backward, no matter the route, the company never perceived any progress.

     Laphicet's compass spun in circles, signifying a massive earthpulse point. But, he couldn't point the way because they were on it. In addition, the concentration of the earthpulse was constant, meaning he lacked function as a guide and couldn't locate the center. Laphicet could detect none of the other earthpulses as if someone wanted them to lose their way.

     The barrage of complaints annoyed Eizen, "For the last time, we aren't lost. Magilou, use your guardian and check again."

     "And what? See another leafy, lush, green carpet? Magilou, scout ahead! My oh my, do my eyes deceive me? I only see green, green, green! The Great Witch Magilou reduced to a simple telescope," she sobbed, "The sky might as well be the color of emerald!" Every hour or so, Eizen ordered Magilou to take her guardian and explore ahead, and she always came back with, "The grass is greener on the other side." Magilou wasn't lying, as each week passed, the scenery seemed to transition into a slightly darker shade.

     "Quit complaining and check again,"

     "I must humbly decline o' Great Explorer," She may let the wind take her wherever it pleases but, The Great Magilou refuses to be a slave awaiting the beck and call of her supposed _friends_. Granted, she owed them for providing her a ceaseless supply of entertainment. "One of these people is not like the others, One of these people just doesn't belong, Can you tell me which one is the odd one out?" Magilou recited.

     Eizen stopped walking and turned to the group, "Fine, we're lost. However, that doesn't change that we are in uncharted territory. Being lost is part of the danger, venturing to the ends of the Earth, filling the map, finding lost ruins, and treasure makes it all worth it. With each step we take, it brings us closer to our goal, a land where no man has ever set foot in over a millennium." After finishing his modest speech, he kept striding forward.

     Laphicet ran up to the pirate, "You must be really excited Eizen."

     Aifread's First Mate looked down at the boy, "Aye, it would be a lie if I said otherwise. This is something you can only experience once in life, and it is all the more valuable because of both of us are Malaks. We live long yes but, each experience becomes less significant the longer you stay on this Earth."

     "How come?"

     "Think about it like this, each year you live contributes to your age. For example, if you have lived fifty years, a single year doesn't seem as important as someone who has lived for only five," Eizen explained.

     Magilou stepped in, "Or you can think of it like this kid, slice a pie into quarters, and the pieces are large, slice the pie into a hundred slices and suddenly, they're as thin as paper."

     Eizen looked at her briefly, "… That is one way to put it."

     Phi nodded in understanding, "I see, so that means each experience doesn't seem as important because they contribute to a whole, like a distant memory. Although, isn't the quality important too?"

     "Aye, and that is why I intend to take my time and enjoy this opportunity," the pirate replied.

     As the group made their way through the forest, Eleanor had taken the time to observe their surroundings. Verdant grass, mixed with dry leaves that gently floated down and rested on the ground. What surprised her the most were the trees. Their density gave her a newfound respect for nature, layer upon layer of overgrowth covered the woods, to the point they formed thick walls. Setting the place on fire was an option that was crossed out the moment Velvet discovered that flint was ineffective. Crepuscular rays, penetrated the blanket of leaves, highlighting a small alcove hidden behind a barrier of vines caught Eleanor's eye, "What's this?"

     "Did you find something?" Velvet asked.

     Walking briskly, the exorcist made her way to the nook, "I don't know, hold on," A swing of her spear severed the vines, "Everyone! I found an entrance." the moment she finished speaking, a blast of wind sent her flying into the cave, "W-Whoa!"

     "Eleanor!" Laphicet shouted, instantly rushing to her aid. The others sprinted right after him, following the boy as he entered the alcove. The temperature dropped, and fog distorted their vision. Looking around the Malak called out, "Where are you?"; no one replied. His voice traveled far, alerting the wildlife to his presence. Small creatures hid, while the predators grew weary of the party's presence.

     The cave had its very own tiny ecosystem. Mushrooms, moss, and other shrubbery littered the small cave. Vines lined the walls, acting as a highway for small bugs wandering throughout the cave. Small drops of mineral water fell to the ground, creating tiny puddles where more mushrooms grew. A small stream ran into a small crevice the size of a baby mouse. Laphicet would have been completely infatuated with the entire place if it wasn't for the fact that Eleanor was launched into the same area. Phi ran on the cracked stone, breaking the fog that blurred his line of sight. His breath was visible as he exhausted himself, uncaring of the voices that told him to stop and think. Following the dipping path, he turned the corner and found Eleanor standing in a small grove bathed in sunlight.

     "There you are! Eleanor are you okay?" Laphicet panted.

     The exorcist turned around, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

     "What happened?"

     "The wind pushed me into the cave and the next thing I saw was this," Eleanor pointed to the old ruin surrounding a pedestal.

     A light golden hue illuminated the ancient marble structures. With perfect symmetry, the far side of the grove was lined with archaic oak trees. Each branch felt like it had experienced an entire eon. Flowers of various colors bloomed in octagonal patterns strewn about the roots of each tree. An aged marble path guarded on each side by eroded stone pillars lead to rising steps. At the very top of the center platform lay a sword embedded in a plinth.

     The sword was faintly covered with moss that stuck to its polished blade. A gold diamond rested in the blue rain-guard which connected to the sapphire crossguard and grip. The grip was neatly wrapped in cobalt leather, giving it contrast. Carved into the blade about five inches from the hilt were three triangles forming a larger polygon. Also engraved, was an outline designed like a bird that surrounded the triangle, its wings spread on either side; the cross-guard had a similar design. At the tip of the handle, was a simple cone etched with markings and flattened at the point.

     "Laphicet wa-", Velvet was immediately distracted by what she saw. The others joined her, stunned by the beauty of the ruins.

     "Once in a lifetime," Eizen breathed. Never in his life, did he see something so amazing. He could count a scant few times when nature took his breath away; this was instantly number one. The history that permeated the primordial ruins gave birth to the warm satisfying feeling of discovery. Taking out a piece of paper, he wrote a brief description of the place and the directions they took to get here. Eizen could imagine himself losing all sense of time studying the ruins and absorbed as much as he could.

     Rokurou adjusted his vision, letting it rest on the prize, "Hell yeah, that looks like an awesome sword!". The swordsman disturbed the dust that painted the earth as he jogged up the steps and gripped the handle. Pain wracked through his body, like someone had jammed a million needles into his hand and electrocuted them, "What the hell was that?" he screamed. Looking at his hand, blisters formed and blood ran down his arm, dripping once the crimson liquid reached his elbow. Laphicet hurried to heal his wounds.

     "Serves you right for not using your brain," Velvet commented.

     Magilou stood with her arms nestled behind her head. A mellow wind lifted her hair in waves, "A blade fit for a hero. Wouldn't you agree, Velvet dear? Maybe for one Artorious Collbrande?" Just glancing at the scenario, Magilou instantly figured that none of them were worthy, not even their pure of heart Eleanor and innocent Laphicet. Sadly, the hero destined for that sword was either long gone or hasn't been born yet. Not like it mattered to them anyways, this merry band of misfits had another fate.

     "Not funny," the daemon grumbled, "And I doubt that even Artorious could pull that sword out,"

     "Fine, but even I have to agree his pull-out game isn't anything spectacular," the witch quipped. She loved getting on Velvet's nerves, even if it did earn her threats galore.

     Eleanor watched the two and sighed at their antics. Suddenly, remembered a particular text in an ancient history book she read back when she was still in training, "I've read about something like this before."

     "By all means enlighten us," Velvet acknowledged.

     "The name escapes me but if I can recall correctly, it is a sword so powerful, no evil can touch it and only a hero chosen by the blade may wield it," the exorcist explained.

     Eizen nodded, "Aye, I've also read of such a tale. It is a myth that goes back long before the Era of Darkness. The sword's story has been passed down through the generations. What we see here, is a legendary blade forged by the gods."

     Laphicet had also read about it and, feeling left out he decided to speak his part, "The book also mentioned that a spirit resides in the blade. I guess that's how it chooses a hero."

     "The Blade of Evil's Bane," The Lord of Calamity finished, "Something like this should best be left alone. Come on, we're heading back."


	5. My Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering floating islands has never been more embarrassing. (Idea provided by Aoi Hyoudou from Fanfiction.net)

#  My Velvet

     Craggy platforms topped with tiles, grass, and flowers scattered throughout, created the floating islands that dotted the sky. Each one, joined by a lengthy staircase, weakened and corroded. Velvet kept a close eye on Laphicet as they descended the flight of stairs. Making certain he didn't take a misstep and plunge into who knows where. Beneath them was a sea of clouds, fluffy resembling a comfy bed Velvet could lose herself. Remembering how she tucked in Laphi each twilight. Listening to him recall what he read in his books reminded her of their tranquil life; it made her wonder what would have happened if Laphi had never been sacrificed that dreadful night. The prospect caused her heart to ache, and the way Phi resembled her brother grew that pain tenfold. Yet, his speech brought Velvet comfort and every time she repeated those words in mind over and over his voice soothed her tainted soul.

     The Lord of Calamity smiled to herself, "My Velvet huh?" Glancing over at Phi, she realized that the boy she kidnapped that day truly loved her. Slowing down to match his pace, the daemon asked Laphicet, "Hey Phi."

     The Malak looked up at Velvet, pondering what she wanted, "Yeah?" Her eyes gleamed and glimmered in a comical nature. Then he conjured up what he said to her. That spur of the moment, when he spilled his heart out to her, every single sensation he felt, he blurted out. Just thinking about it embarrassed him; his face developed a light shade of red, he suddenly grew a peculiar interest of the ground.

     She leaned over and breathed into Phi's ear, "So, my Velvet is it?"

     Stunned, he looked at her with absolute fear.  _Oh no, what have I done?_  Repeated in his mind. Arbitrary steam wafted from the top of the head, splitting once it reached the tip of hair sticking up from the rest of his hairstyle. The beating of his heart nearly broke his ribs; he was so embarrassed. Trying to come up with an excuse he stammered, "W-w-w-w-w-w."

     Velvet laughed, her purring melodious voice confusing the poor child, "Thank you Phi. Without you, I would have been driven into the depths of despair." Using her left hand, she gently patted Phi's head, "So what did you mean by  _my Velvet_?" the daemon smiled at Laphicet intent on wringing the answer out of him. She couldn't live without him, and Phi couldn't live without her. They were like two sides of a coin, one side innocence destroyed, hellbent on vengeance, the other, so pure and virtuous, he could light the deepest abyss. She was his polar opposite just as much as he was hers. Laphicet's innocence thawed her frozen heart and gave her life meaning. Velvet could only hope she could repay him.

     Phi tapped his fingertips together while gazing down, his feverish cheeks clear of his distress. Facing off against Innominat would be easier than trying to answer her. Backing down now would undermine everything he felt about Velvet, "Well, it's because you're really important to me. A-and a world without you is a world I wouldn't want to live in. I'm in control of my ship and my feelings and I'll say it as many times as I need to. I love you Velvet." A silent understanding passed through them, it wasn't a romantic love. Devotion and tenderness connected by the threads of respect permeated both of them. A unique bond they couldn't form with anyone else; it was on par with Velvet's relationship with her brother. Laphicet's confession bewildered the Lord of Calamity, it was her turn to be embarrassed. Heat rose up, touching her cheeks.

     Magilou heard all of it, her pointy ears taking in all the juicy information. She couldn't believe it, a little boy confessed his feelings and actually meant it. It wasn't some silly crush a kid would grow out of, it was genuine, the witch almost envied the two; almost. Her heart was broken beyond repair, the least she could do was lighten the load with jokes and relentless teasing. Speaking of which, it looked like the pair's moment passed. Perfect opportunities like this, only come once in awhile. Walking up to Laphicet she repeated Velvet's actions from before, " _My Velvet."_

     Phi jumped at the magician's words, "Magilou! Where did you come from?"

     Apparently, the kid was too distracted to comprehend her jest. Looks like she needed a different approach, "From the heavens of course! Your guardian angel has arrived with sound advice. Only fifty gald each!"

     Laphicet tilted his head, "Sorry?"

     "You're quite the possessive boy aren't you? Keeping the Lord of Calamity all to yourself."

     "Wait, you heard all of that!?" he panicked.

     "I've told you before, nothing escapes these ears. For I am omniscient!" the witch exclaimed.

     The Malak boy was completely confused, "What does that mean?"

     Letting the casual banter take its course the witch waved off Laphicet's question, "Oh nothing, just that I know every single little secret known to the Earth,"

     His eyes instantly sparkled with wonder, like he had found the largest library in the entire world or, an epitome written by the Empyreans.  _Ha!_   _the kid is going to start digging for information,_  Magilou entertained the thought. Why not? There wasn't anything she could lose, "Tell you what kiddo, my first secret, I'm giving to you for free. No hidden fees at no extra charge."

     Laphicet knew he couldn't take anything she said seriously but, the slight chance that what she said was true excited him. A test was required, however, "Alright, then what did I say to Velvet when we were still in the earthpulse?"

     Magilou blinked at him, the kiddo cornered her immediately with the most savage check-mate of the century. When in doubt, just spout a random excuse and hope it works, "My all-hearing ears can't listen to the encyclopedia!"

     Laphicet gave her a critical look, "What?"

     "Just avoiding plot holes up the kazoo," Magilou paused. Her best hypothesis was that this kid gave The Lord of Calamity a motivational speech so amazing, it brought the broken daemon's mind out of crazy town, "Well I guess you pulled our Velvet's psyche out of the gutter with a beautiful sermon and then divulged your undying love! Honestly, it was so touching I cried myself an ocean."

     "Wow, you really do know everything!"

     Woo! Magilou got herself out of that tight spot. Then she wondered, "Say kiddo, would you do the same for me if I ever got into a jam like that?"

     Phi looked surprised, "Um, sure why not? Although I don't think I'll be confessing my love to you Magilou."

     She could always count on the kid to be purer than a dove, "Oh! My poor aching heart, your rejection was like freezing my heart and then smashing with a bolt of lightning!"

     The young Malak's eyes widened, "I'm sorry!"

     Placing a hand on her chest, bending over and acting like she was in pain Magilou groan, "I'm afraid a mere apology isn't worth breaking my heart. You're going to need to pay a thousand gald for the repairs! Or maybe a certain Lord of Calamity?"

     Curling his fists and mustering the most defiant look he could manage, Laphicet shouted, "No! she's my Velvet! And she's worth more than a thousand gald!"


	6. A Relaxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a day without combat, a simple day when Velvet makes ice-cream and Magilou skips out on work.

#  A Relaxing Day

     Torrents of heat clashed with a refreshing breeze as the gang made their way to Yseult. Azure skies peppered with serpentine clouds reflected upon the ocean beautifully. Pristine waters sparkled as if a million diamonds were buried beneath the surface. Seashells of various types scattered the beach. The shells appeared cracked, others had small infant crabs that skittered away whenever Laphicet lifted one with his petite hands. The group's sandals sunk in serene flour-like sand, the powder was smooth whetstone. Baby waves rolled over gentle shores, soaking the terrain with seaweed and sea salt. Up ahead, rock structures expanded to embrace the brilliant heavens.

     Phi ran up the length of the beach and inside a grotto, "Wow, hey everyone I found something!". He discovered a large lagoon surrounded by thick, craggy stone walls. A wide hole allowed the sunshine to enter, highlighting crystal clear water. Rich concentrations of coral thriving with fish and other wildlife coated the seafloor. Stalactites of different proportions painted the ceiling and protected the shore. Laphicet's voice echoed, "It's perfect! There's shade, sunlight, and look at the fish!"

     Velvet scouted the alcove for a proper place to unload their gear. She needed to be positive no daemons would catch them by surprise. Checking the water, she made sure it was free of any predators that would drag Phi down and drown him; the thought boiled her blood. Several large stones caught her eye. "We're unloading our stuff over there," Velvet pointed to a convenient boulder that was flat enough to serve as a table, "Eizen and Rokurou can set up the fire. Magilou, Eleanor you're in charge of getting a counter ready," Looking back she noticed that the witch was nowhere to be found, "Where's Magilou?"

     Rokurou shrugged, "Said something about having to congratulate a swordsman for getting off a boat after seven years."

     Velvet face-palmed, "What? Alright then, you can help Eleanor,"

     "Sure thing," Rokurou gave a thumbs up and strolled over to the exorcist.

     Eizen figured Velvet should know, "About the fire, the last one I made set an entire forest ablaze."

     Velvet crossed her arms and tapped the index finger on her bandaged arm, "We're on sand, and in a cave, next to the water."

     "I know, however, my curse can never by underestimated. The impossible becomes possible, it will find the most convoluted ways to bring misfortune to those around me," Eizen warned.

     Instead of focusing their efforts to kill Artorious, they're wasting time taking a break. Velvet won't let a silly jinx get in the way, "Your curse will not stop this vacation, do you understand?"

     "Aye, but it never hurts to keep your guard up,".

     Eleanor grabbed a bag and pulled out a tablecloth, napkins, and water bottles. The slab their daemon leader pointed at had a gentle slope that would make everything slide off. _Could Rokurou do it?_ _Why do I even doubt him? Of course he can,_ the exorcist thought. Eleanor turned to the samurai, "Can you flatten that rock for me?"

     Unsheathing a sword, his arm blurred as he swung. "Done," the samurai grinned. A glorious cut exposed a velvety smooth surface reflecting the rugged stalactites hovering above them. The swordsman determined if he couldn't split a boulder in half at the blink of an eye, then there's no reason in fighting Shigure. Glancing back, the dual-wielder worked out that his older sibling can tear apart the entire cavern faster than Rokurou hewed the stone slab. The break was the perfect excuse to sharpen his technique; today's aim is fifty thousand swings and he'll finish before Magilou returned, "I'll be by the entrance. If you need anything else just ask."

     "You've gotten better," Eleanor observed.

     Rokurou walked off, ready to focus on his training, "I still have a long way to go till I can face Shigure."

     The exorcist crossed her arms, "I don't think so, today is for relaxing."

     "You're right, I'll grab a drink before I go," Rokurou clearly missed what Eleanor meant.

     "Leave him be, training is a part of him," Velvet said. In a way, the samurai was more dedicated to improving himself than Laphicet was to his books. At first, she thought it was weird, then The Lord of Calamity grew to respect the swordsman's resolve. Every single opportunity was a time to improve himself.

     Rokurou waved, "She gets it,"

     Getting up with a bucket of Rich Premium Milk and a bunch of Vanilla Beans Velvet asked, "Anyways, is the table set? I'm planning on making Extra-Rich Soft Serve,"

     Laphicet was busy being fascinated by the rainbow within the lagoon when he overheard the daemon's menu. He swerved around, "Wow really? Your ice-cream is the best!" A few days ago, Phi had the delight of tasting Velvet's experimental cooking. She attempted to make a Soft Serve and succeeded in a single try. From that day on, the Malak begged Velvet to make it again, and she agreed. Without a doubt, The Lord of Calamity was the best chef out of the crew.

     Velvet's eyes shimmered playfully, "Oh? Better than my special quiche?"

     "That's not what I meant!" Phi held up his hands in defense. Unbeknownst to the boy, he was stepping into the water. Placing his right foot on a rock covered in seaweed, he slipped and tumbled into the lagoon with an audible splash, "Ahh!"

     "Phi you alright?" Velvet walked over, waded through the water and picked him up.

     "Thanks, Velvet,"

     She gave him a critical look, "Be more careful next time okay?" Phi nodded and attempted to squeeze the water from his garments. "Don't worry about that, I figured something like this would happen so I packed extra clothes," the daemon informed. The pair walked back to the packs where Eleanor had retrieved a pair of swimming trunks.

     The exorcist offered the piece of clothing, "You're more prepared than usual,"

     "Laphi always wanted to visit the beach one day. When he asked me if we could go, I denied him saying he was too sick. He didn't talk for three days," Velvet sighed, "I promised him we would go someday when he got better but, I guess it's too late now,"

     "I'm sorry for bringing up those memories," Eleanor bit her lip, regretting her decision to speak.

     "Forget it, it's all in the past now,"

     Laphicet's vessel shook her head, her fist clenched to her chest, "Even so, I must apologize. It was rude of me to bring up unpleasant memories of your past," A silence drifted between them.

     Velvet couldn't let this awkward atmosphere linger any longer, "Fine if you want to make it up to me, then help Phi with the taste testing,"

     Eleanor smiled gently, "I'd be happy to! And Velvet?"

     The Lord of Calamity raised her eyebrow, "Yeah?"

     "Thank you,"

* * *

     Whistling to herself a tune, Magilou strolled towards the cavern. The witch remembered stories of the lagoon that Laphicet found. One particular story revolved around a daemon taking over the hearts of innocent children. Corrupting them and filling them with malevolence. The witch gave a wicked grin, scaring Beinfu.

     "Miss Magilou you're scaring me!"

     "It's nothing I've got high-quality ammunition," The magician's steps became lighter almost skipping with pure joy. By the moment she had everything planned out, the duo arrived at the hollow, "Hey Rokurou! Out training your heart out till the world ends?"

     Sweat drenched the samurai, streaming down his torso like a river, soaking the terrain beneath him, "Oh, you're back, Velvet wants a word with you. It sounds like you're in deep this time,"

     The witch casually rested her arms behind her head. Allowing the fingers snake around the elbows, she arched backward, slowly stretching, "If our scary daemon is famished, then I can feed her Bienfu,"

     The poor Normin burst into tears, "Biennnn why me!?"

     Magilou chuckled at the cat-malak, enjoying Bienfu's reaction. She was positive that Velvet would launch her into the pool at the worst. Everything they had been through developed a queer sense of confidence between them. At the beginning, the sorceress was sticking around to locate her adorable traitorous Malak. But, the daemon was hellbent on cutting down Artorious and that raging inferno in her eye's charmed the magician. Whenever Magilou craved entertainment, she could consistently turn to Laphicet or Velvet. A pleasant aroma wafted into the witch's personal bubble. With a deep whiff, she enjoyed what little pleasure her senses extracted. Her mouth watered, sending a stream of saliva down her chin. Wiping her waterfall of drool, Magilou made her way into the cavern, "Hey there Velvet dear, I heard you missed me something awful."

     Velvet was cleaning the dishes when the witch disturbed her concentration, "Miss you? Hardly, although you aren't getting any ice-cream."

     Several feet from the daemon, the magician envied the delightful look on Laphicet's face. Soft-serve smeared his face, resembling mustache and goatee. A light munching resounded to her left. The witch turned, meeting the most determined look Eizen could make. He was slurping down the ice-cream like no tomorrow. Her lips slightly agape, "Seriously? Velvet! This is eviler than torture! Worse than the iron maiden, worse than being drawn and quartered! Blasphemy I say! You're the wickedest witch of all the witches that ever witched!" Ammunition was a thing of the past, all she wanted was to taste that heavenly soft-serve.

     Velvet's eyes slammed down over nine thousand pounds of pressure on the sorceress. The Lord of Calamity stalked towards Magilou till the magician tripped over the same rock Phi had lost his footing from before, "Then take notes, oh Great Witch Magilou,"


	7. Eizen vs Rokurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a fishing competition. Then, a drinking competition. Now, they'll settle the score through civilized means.

#  Eizen Vs Rokurou

    The Lord of Calamity stood between Eizen and Rokurou, analyzing both of them to a degree she would never have expected. Their drinking game resulted in a stalemate when Magilou reported, "These two can down the whole ocean dry if they wanted to." She knew full well that Aifread's First Mate and the Samurai disagreed to agree with virtually every single subject they had differing viewpoints about. Martial skill is the greatest dispute between the pair.

     Ever since Velvet met Eizen and Rokurou, she wondered what would happen if they came to blows. Each had their strengths and faults. Eizen's flaw is everything water if he lacked his pengyon floaty and his curse doesn't give him an advantage. If anything, the scourge was the chaotic dice that when thrown, would either assist or hinder both allies and enemies alike. The pirate's earth affinity gave him the edge, enabling him to exploit his surroundings no matter where the group went.

     What made Eizen a valuable teammate was his eligibility to act as the Vanguard fighter and Rearguard. Coercion, Last Throes, and Deceiving Pummel were great moves that enabled him to engage at range. If he ever needed to close the distance, Flash Step was his bread and butter. His particular style revolved around quick jabs to catch the enemy off-guard. Then once they're overwhelmed, swapping to heavy blows such as Eleventh Hour and Lighthouse.

     Whenever the crew required Eizen to provide reinforcement, he uses Malak Artes. He can either paint an extensive domain with razor sharp winds or terraform the terrain to produce jagged rock formations. Wind Lance can be used to poke his quarry at a distance while Hell Gate cleaves the foe multiple times in a single strike. In addition, Air Thrust calls forth a vast amount of revolving disks that surround and slice at his target. If the earth was ever needed, the pirate could use Geo Rubble to erupt the ground, damaging the enemy and staggering them if they haven't prepared their body for the hit. Furthermore, he could function as a healer. Resurrection and Quickness proved to be invaluable in various circumstances. Last but not least, was Illusory Veil which negated damage the following time an arte struck a party member. Although, Velvet preferred to refrain from being struck in the first place. If anything else, Eizen was versatile.

     Rokurou's speed and dexterity easily outranked the pirate. Many moves such as Hurricane, Smokescreen Assault, and Double Haze enabled him to clash with his mark with ease. Moreover, his Forms were flexible whether the scene involved close quarters or mid-range combat. Dark Vortex drew his enemies in and presented the excuse for the samurai to grant them a flogging. Scatterburst was an atomic outburst of air allowing him to experiment with opponent's guard. Magma Tower was his way out while dealing great damage. His Rangetsu Style focused on quick engagements, frequently starting with Double Haze or Dark Vortex. Then, transitioning rapid strikes to defeat the antagonist before moving on. Countering was Rokurou's specialty, once foiling their attack, he would unleash a blinding strike that would take down most of his foes. As an aggressive fighter, Rokurou was one of the most reliable people Velvet could count on. With her thoughts arranged, she began the match, "Begin!"

     Eizen flicked his wrists, unleashing his bracelets. His left thumb clung to his pocket, his frame loosened and eager for any strikes. Feigning an opening was fundamental to entice the enemy and finishing them off with a simple blow. The pirate knew how Rokurou's style worked, momentum and an unbelievable quantity of absolute counters. Standing by patiently, Eizen began circling, each advance light and prepared to commit spontaneously if necessary. Eyes focused on his adversary, the Malak scanned every minor move the swordsman made. Each shift in the grip, the amount of tension placed on the earth and the body language. A first move is an error when confronting the samurai. Rokurou would instinctively counter everything, range and feints included. Eizen could merely have faith his curse wouldn't intervene.

     Distracted by his own thoughts, Rokurou disappeared and reappeared in front of the pirate, short swords whistling towards Eizen's torso. Hastily swatting away the swordsman's blades, a sound resembling the combination of whetstone and rusted knife rung in his ears. With a sidestep, Eizen flanked Rokurou and brought his arm back ready to strike. However, the samurai stood a three or four feet away from him. Activating Flash Step, the pirate blinked behind Rokurou, crushing him with a vigorous punch to the side. In instantaneous progression, Eizen pummeled the swordsman with blazing jabs. Each one prevented or deflected with relative efficiency. A small light presented itself, a moment went by and it dissipated.

     Taking advantage of the failed counter, Eizen engaged. Feinting to the right side with his left hook, he blasted Rokurou with his right fist. A miniature sonic boom connected with Rokurou's gut, forcing the dual-wielder to sputter a glob of blood. Utilizing both hands, Aifread's First Mate smacked the racing swords before they severed his arms from his torso; Rokurou was wide open. Using Deceiving Pummel, chains burst forth from the ground, shredding through soil and meadow and sending the debris flying. Wrapping the glowing cables around the swordsman's exposed limbs, Eizen began his beat down.

     Jumping to gain momentum, Eizen struck the earth, knocking down the swordsman, "Clench your teeth!" With a stomp to the soil, the dirt exploded with extraordinary force. Rokurou was sent sailing into the sky. An uppercut summoned a jagged rock from the terrain, piercing the samurai's abdomen. Eizen punched forward, taking advantage of the wind, producing a modest whirlwind from his fist and slammed the dual-wielder into the floor. Dragonic Drive activating, Eizen engulfed himself in malevolence and sent a sphere of infernal fire to his competitor. With a flip of his gold piece in the air, he pounded Rokurou into the meadow, "Ready to die? Think you can dodge? Just try! Perfect Mayhem!"; the round concluded when Eizen's coin settled back in his grasp, tails facing up.

     Rokurou rolled around on the floor, groaning in disappointment, "Mistakes were made, I repeat, mistakes were made."

     Velvet waited for the samurai to get up, "First round goes to Eizen."

     "Wow, that was so cool!" Laphicet beamed, his eyes sparkling in wonder.

     Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, Rokurou turned to the child, "You haven't seen anything yet." Taking their places, a few paces from each other, Rokurou readied himself. He was going to show the kid just how cool his Rangetsu Style is.

     The Daemon Lord looked at the pair, "Begin!"

     No mercy this time, Rokurou charged immediately, providing no hesitancy in his onslaught. Double Haze was blocked, but that didn't matter, all he desired was to close the gap. Evading to the right wing, he twisted his body like a top, sending out a shockwave and knocking Eizen back, "Jade Wave!" Moving in, the samurai thrust his two slender weapons forming a hurricane. Aifread's First Mate sidestepped and in a fluent motion, elbowed Rokurou in the side. Unknown to the pirate it was all a setup; Rokurou countered admirably, "Time for some vengeance!"

     The wind diced Eizen violently, wrecking havoc upon his forearms. Malak blood sprayed, painting the Aldina Plains. A globe of spiraling, obsidian energy enveloped Aifread's First Mate as Rokurou reeled him in. Intent on ending the match, the daemon slashed four times, "You're in for a world of hurt!" Mimicking his strikes, moisture extracted from the environment emerged as an augmentation of his blade, "Form Three! Form Four!" Air sliced Eizen, covering the grass sanguine. "Now witness the Rangetsu Style! Form Zero: Sunder!" Darting onward with a single stroke, Rokurou sent Eizen rag-dolling to the floor.

     "Damn," Eizen swore.

     Rokurou turned to Laphicet with pride, "Well? I was pretty cool wasn't I?"

     The little Malak smiled up at the daemon, "Yeah!"

     "Alright final round, This fishing competition is over after this got it?" Velvet placed a hand on her hip eager to get this match over with. Once the two fighters were in position she announced the final round, "Begin!"

     The Lord of Calamity watched their engagement, with curiosity resembling a panther. They kept pace with each other blow for blow. When Eizen used a Malak arte, Rokurou would adopt one of his ranged Forms before the pirate could finish. If the daemon moved in for a strike, Aifread's First Mate would blow the blade aside. Should Eizen leap in for a sudden jab, Rokurou countered flawlessly driving Aifread's First Mate back. Should the samurai, slow down even slightly, the reaper would take advantage and vice versa. The fight dragged onto the point when Velvet had to drag Laphicet when supper was prepared, "You won't grow if you don't eat got it?" She knew full well that Malaks didn't need sustenance to survive but, she was brought up to never waste food.

     When Velvet, Phi, Magilou, and Eleanor completed their meal, they returned only to come across the two still fighting incessantly. The initial two matches were finished briskly, the first was around a minute. However, the following match barely reached ten seconds. Whenever Rokurou was serious, he was an authority to be reckoned with; the same could be claimed about Eizen if his curse didn't get in the way. Several hours had slipped by and Laphicet was dozing off. There was no resolution was in sight, vexing Velvet. Striding onward, she unleashed a break soul, "Enough of this. Were going to bed and you're making too much noise." A blur of black and crimson ripped through the device, demolishing it and sending metal flying and clattering against the walls of the Katz Pajamas. The crew managed to get into the legendary site through services and an inconceivable mass of catnip. Apparently, there was some sort of entertainment machinery with a multitude of buttons that provided the pair the power to fight without tearing down the place.

     Stunned by the Lord of Calamity's actions, the pair barraged her with complaints. Eizen turned to her baffled and astonished, "Do you not understand how important this was?!" The pirate shook his head in frustration, "A competition between two warriors is no fickle matter. When we men of the sea fight, it is a duel of not just weapons, but of unsaid words."

     "Talking with your fists I get it. But you're waking up Phi. And you aren't even using weapons. It's just a bunch of images on a screen," Velvet countered.

     Rokurou opened his mouth, his hand raised in objection, "Bu-"

     "I SAID ENOUGH!," Velvet grabbed both of them by the hem of their collars and dragged the duo off as they acted like children bawling their eyes out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Completed Skits) - Magilou's Ears, Double Down, Appetite, Best Left Alone, My Velvet, Eizen vs Rokurou  
> (In-Progress Skits) - Baking a Pie, Geo Tricks, It Just Works, Top Wife Material, Men on a Mission, A True Sailor's Liquor, Bazongas, A Garden of Lies  
> (Current Skit) - It Just Works


End file.
